


all in a day's challenge

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [27]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Desperation, F/F, Fade to Black, Humiliation, Omorashi, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Rhea has a request for Catherine, and Catherine hopes to live up to her expectations, but holding her piss for an entire day proves to be a bit much.





	all in a day's challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathrheas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/gifts).

> y'all already know what i'm about

Catherine’s relationship with Rhea is something like an open secret. Though neither of them talk about it, and Rhea tries to avoid being too public to avoid any potential scandal, it becomes obvious to those around them that the two of them are closer than an archbishop and one of her knights. Catherine has admired Rhea for so long, her crush always obvious, but she managed to earn her favor, and most can see that without either of them ever admitting to it.

Naturally, Rhea takes on a more dominant role in their relationship, giving Catherine challenges to try and live up to. Each one becomes more intense than the last, but all tend to center around things they do behind closed doors. Never has she requested that Catherine take this beyond the bedroom, but her latest challenge is one that she expects to last an entire day.

It starts with Rhea praising her for all of her endurance, becoming more and more specific until she says, “I’m sure even your bladder is as strong as steel.”

Blushing at the odd statement, Catherine says, “Well, I guess...I mean, of course it is! No time to worry about that in the heat of battle, after all!

“Did you have to do any special training exercises for that? I’ve never heard of that being a part of the training for the Knights of Seiros, but…”

“Uh, no special training, it just...comes natural, I guess?” Catherine says with a shrug. “What’s brought all this on?”

“Just a little curiosity. I think it could be fun, don’t you?”

“You think...what could be fun, exactly?”

“Perhaps you could make it into a training exercise. I know I would like to see you try something like that.”

“M-my lady…?!” Catherine is completely taken aback by the implications of what Rhea is saying.

“Would you do that for me, Catherine?” she asks, an innocent smile on her face that greatly contrasts what it is that she’s asking. And, regardless of what it is that she’s asking, Catherine knows that she could never say no to any request from Rhea.

“Just tell me what you want, and I’ll get it done!” she replies, ever the loyal knight.

~X~

In the end, Rhea’s instructions are simple: Catherine is to try not to relieve herself for the day, to see just how far she can push herself. She is told to excuse herself if things get too difficult, but she has to report all the details to Rhea, should she give up before time is up. If she can succeed in holding it all day, Rhea will watch her empty her bladder at the end of the day, just to see how much she managed to hold back.

If Catherine is being completely honest with herself, she is a bit nervous about the challenge. The whole concept is a little embarrassing, but for Rhea, she is more than willing to do it, and she finds herself growing a little excited as well. There is something thrilling about being able to do something for Rhea’s pleasure out in the open, without anyone else knowing about it. It’s like flaunting their relationship in front of everyone, in a way, but without the risk of actually doing so.

She starts her day off like always, slipping out of Rhea’s room early enough that no one notices her, with Rhea reminding her of her challenge before she leaves. With the challenge on her mind, she heads for the dining hall, wondering if she should be conscious of what she drinks with her breakfast, or if she should challenge herself more. Finally, she decides to keep her liquid intake the same as it normally is; it’s best not to push herself this early in the day, but if she holds back, then that would be like admitting the challenge is too much for her without going out of her way.

With that in mind, she has breakfast as she always does, drinking no more or less than usual before getting on with her day. There are discussions to be had with other knights and classes that she sits in on, hoping to learn something useful from or about the mysterious new professor. The morning and early afternoon pass without event, but every now and then, she feels slight twinges from her bladder that she quickly pushes out of her mind. This is nothing yet.

When it’s time for her to have her lunch, she again considers being cautious with her liquid intake, but again, she decides against that. If she can’t hold it under ordinary circumstances, then what does that say about her endurance? Rhea is counting on her to put on a good show with that, and she won’t let Rhea down. But once lunch is over, she decides it might be better to take it easy for a little while, at least until it’s time to start her training for the day.

That is the plan, of course, but as she is walking through the monastery, she is stopped by none other than the mysterious new professor she’s taken a mild interest in. Only because Rhea is so interested in her, naturally, and she has to make sure that everything checks out. So when Byleth invites her to tea, she is in no position to decline, even if sipping tea isn’t how she wanted to spend her afternoon.

“Sure, I’ve got some time,” she says, accepting the invitation and following Byleth to the garden. She has tea prepared from the kitchen, one of Catherine’s favorites if she’s being honest, though she has no idea if Byleth somehow figured that out, or if it was just a lucky guess. Either one seems unlikely, so she doesn’t bother thinking about it further.

“Was there something you wanted to discuss, professor?” she asks, giving Byleth an easy grin.

“I like to take time like this with all of my students,” Byleth replies. “I know that you’re not technically a student here anymore, but since you’ve decided to take part in my classes anyway, the sentiment is still there.”

“You’re never really done training, and I find your style of teaching suits me better than anyone else here has in the past couple years,” she says. “I never thought I’d end up basically joining a class full of kids, but there’s been a lot to learn! Plus, someone has to keep an eye on you for Lady Rhea, and who better for that than me?”

“I understand,” the professor replies, her face as unreadable as ever. Catherine has so many questions she needs answered, but for now, they make light conversation while they drink their tea. She wants to take it slow, but it’s hard not to match the professor, finishing cup after cup until they find that the teapot is empty, the contents having been spread fairly evenly between the two of them.

With the day a little over halfway over, she knows that this does not bode well for her challenge, but Catherine tries to remain confident as she and the professor say their goodbyes. Her bladder is uncomfortably full at this point, but she still tries to push it out of her mind, knowing that there is nothing to be done until she goes to Rhea’s room tonight to prove herself.

She still has to worry about her training for the day, anyway. No matter how full she may be, she can’t let anything get in the way of that. Certainly she could never allow herself to skip training just to make this easier on her, nor will she give in this early just to make her training easier. Either way, it’s taking the easy way out, and Catherine has never been the sort to do things the easy way.

Heading for the training grounds, she pretends not to notice the twinges she gets each time she jostles her bladder too much. No matter how uncomfortable this may be, this is nothing compared to what she’s suffered in the heat of battle. There have been times where she was pushed to her very limits, even times when she was pushed beyond her limits, pissing herself on the battlefield where there was no time for regret or humiliation. She always pressed on, regardless of her circumstances, and that is exactly what she’s going to do now.

Of course, this is quite different from the battlefield, but important to her all the same. Once she’s in the training hall, she’s able to forget about her need for the time being. Swinging her sword and pushing other limits makes it easy to take her mind off of it, but from time to time, she’ll feel a sharp pang in her lower abdomen, and nearly slip up.

Each time this happens, she steels herself, trying to regain control without pausing in her movements at all, or at least not for long enough to be noticeable.

If this were real battle...if this were real battle...the thought plays over and over again in her mind, on a constant loop as she reminds herself the real purpose behind this training, or at least the purpose Rhea could use as an excuse for her own strange interests. Strange, perhaps even perverse, but Catherine would never dare call the archbishop perverse...and as her lover, Catherine could care less how bizarre Rhea’s tastes may be. Whatever she asks, Catherine will do, no questions asked. No task is too great, she always reminds her, eager to show just how devoted she is in comparison to anyone else, anyone who follows her simply because of the Church.

But she’s letting her mind wander again, one of her only weaknesses that has come about since she and Rhea began their relationship. She’s more prone to getting distracted if she allows herself to think about Rhea for too long. Still, it’s better than letting her current predicament distract her, and any time spent fantasizing about her lover is time spent  _ not _ letting the pressure in her bladder get to her. Except now she’s thinking about  _ that _ instead, when she should be focusing on her training.

“What’s gotten into you, Catherine?” A voice from behind her snaps her out of her thoughts. “You’re all over the place.”

Pausing her work out, she turns around to see Shamir watching her. Of course, if there’s anyone who would notice the slightest of differences in her fighting style, it would be Shamir. The two of them train together and spar so often, and she is so naturally observant, that she practically has Catherine’s fighting style memorized. It makes a fight more challenging and therefore more fun, but for a moment, Catherine feels a bit of dread, imagining trying to keep up with Shamir in her current state.

Shaking her head to banish that thought, she grins at the other woman. “You must be imagining things,” she says. “I’m in top form! But if you don’t believe me, you’re more than welcome to take me on and see for yourself! Just don’t go easy on me.”

Rolling her eyes, Shamir says, “You’re as cocky as ever. As if I’d go easy on you. If you’re not on top of your game, that’s your problem, not mine.”

“Wait, who’s being cocky, now?” Catherine teases. Egging Shamir on is never a good idea, but she can’t stop herself. Bantering like this is commonplace for them, and still Catherine has the idea in her mind that she can’t take it easy in any regard, or else she won’t truly prove herself.

By now, the tea she shared with the professor is catching up to her, making it hard to stand still as she talks to Shamir. Holding this back while she spars with Shamir will be nearly impossible, she thinks, but again, she banishes the thought. It  _ won’t _ be impossible, because she’s doing this for Rhea, and if this were a real battle, she would have no time to concern herself with her bladder.

Shamir takes up a training sword, and Catherine is relieved that that is how she chooses to fight today. Despite having a disadvantage with Catherine’s preferred style, she occasionally chooses this to test herself, and, though she knows better than to be overconfident, having an advantage might make this easier for her.

But then, as she gets into a fighting stance, ready to stand off against Shamir, she feels her legs start to tremble, and she has to steady them quickly. This has gotten much worse than she realized, and ignoring it for so long has allowed the sheer desperation to creep up on her. She winces before steeling herself, but now, there is nothing she can do to ignore the throbbing ache in her bladder as she and Shamir begin their spar.

This is when she begins to panic, though she does her best not to show it on her face, and not to let it affect her fighting. It is almost the evening already, but she isn’t sure if she’ll be able to make it to the end of this fight, much less until nightfall. Each step threatens to cause her to leak, each lunge nearly causing her to lose control, and just when she thinks things can’t get any worse, a hush falls over the training hall, and even Shamir stops to see what has caused this.

Normally, Catherine would take the opportunity to fight dirty- if only because she knows Shamir would do the same, were the tables turned- but when she turns to see what everyone is looking at, she is stunned. There she stands, making a rare appearance in the training hall- the archbishop, Lady Rhea herself.

“Pay me no mind,” she says, nodding to Catherine and Shamir. “Please, continue. I’d love to watch how the Knights of Seiros train on their days off.”

_ No, no, not now _ , Catherine thinks, her panic growing. Failing the challenge was bad enough, but to do so in front of Rhea herself, rather than just reporting the details to her later...she doesn’t know what she’s going to do. All she really  _ can _ do is hope, and perhaps throw the match so that she can flee, but wouldn’t Rhea be able to tell that she was going easy on Shamir?

Before she can think it through, Shamir has resumed, charging at her and giving her little time to react. It becomes a matter of choosing between this battle and the battle with her bladder, and though this fight couldn’t actually turn lethal, her survival instincts override anything else, and she jumps to the side, dodging quickly.

Shamir doesn’t even give her a moment to panic when she feels a hot spurt of liquid escape, lunging at her again. But Catherine is very aware that it’s happened, and as she struggles to defend herself, she leaks again, and again, and she knows that this is it for her, and that it won’t be long before it’s obvious to everyone that this is happening to her.

There is no way out of this situation. Even if she were to call for a time out, she wouldn’t have enough time, and that’s assuming Shamir would even stop, or if she would refuse to stand down. There is no way out of it, and Rhea is watching her, and she’s leaking again, and  _ what is she going to do _ ?

But there is nothing to do. She freezes, unable weakly blocking an attack from Shamir as the last of her control slips, her knees buckling as she begins to piss herself. She doesn’t know what to do or where to look, and remains frozen in place, seeing the realization dawn on Shamir as she stills as well, watching in shock as a puddle forms on the ground beneath Catherine.

“C...Catherine?” she asks, a look of disbelief on her face.

“I…” There’s nothing that Catherine can say; she stares down at the ground as the stream finally slows to a stop, her bladder still aching from the strain of holding so much for so long. She realizes that she would have failed either way, and she is overcome with shame. Finally regaining the ability to move, she turns and runs for the door, fleeing the scene.

She hears Shamir calling after her, but she ignores it, hurrying to her room. All she can think about is how Rhea must have looked, surprised and perhaps even outwardly disappointed, but she was afraid to even look at her. Instead, she’s running away, so that she can hide from her humiliation and shortcomings.

But once she’s alone, she doesn’t know what to do. She knows that she should clean herself up, but then what? How can she face Rhea after a display like that? How can she face  _ anyone _ ?

It is as she is thinking about this that she hears a knock at her door. She decides to ignore them until they go away, not in the mood to deal with anyone, but then, Rhea says, “Catherine, it’s just me. Please let me in.”

It’s rare that Rhea comes to visit her, and even though she is afraid to face her after failing her challenge, Catherine opens the door anyway, not meeting her eye. Rhea lets herself in, and Catherine closes the door behind her, not sure what to say.

“Shamir was worried about you, you know,” Rhea says, breaking the silence. “I smoothed things over a bit, but I’m sure I made my interest in you quite obvious when I insisted I be the one to check on you.”

“I...I’m sorry you had to do that,” Catherine says. “I’m sorry I even...I was so  _ weak _ , I couldn’t even last until…”

Closing the distance between them, Rhea pulls her into an embrace. Catherine panics, attempting to pull back and protesting that Rhea might get dirty, but she doesn’t relent. “You have nothing to apologize for. That was quite an impressive display, you know?”

“But I didn’t…”

“You did just fine, Catherine. If I’m being entirely honest, I didn’t expect you to be able to last as long as you did, much less under so much pressure. You went above and beyond my expectations.”

So she had never expected her to be able to fulfill the whole challenge? Catherine is simultaneously relieved that she didn’t let Rhea down, and disappointed that she couldn’t completely prove her wrong. But if Rhea is proud of her, then she has nothing to be sad about, and she finds that she doesn’t even care that she lost control with others there to witness it. Right now, only the woman holding her matters.

Rhea wants to reward her for her hard work, and though Catherine isn’t sure that she deserves a reward for not making it the entire day, Rhea insists, and she can hardly refuse. They move to Rhea’s private quarters then, so that Catherine can take a bath, and she joins her, wanting to help clean her.

“You did such a good job,” Rhea praises her in a gentle voice, revealing her true motive for bathing with her as she slips a finger inside of Catherine, earning a soft moan from her lover. “Such a good job, I’m so proud of you.”

Always, she loves to hear Rhea praise her, and she arches her back, whimpering for more. It’s been a long and exhausting day, and this is just what she needs to relax. In the end, despite the stress, she enjoyed being able to do something like that for her lover, and she thinks she wouldn’t mind trying again someday, until she really could live up to Rhea’s expectations.

But for now, she’s more than content to relax in the bath, letting Rhea take care of her for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
